Not Dead Yet
by mockingjayfelicis
Summary: Prompt. The rebels lost the war and Finnick and Annie have been imprisoned by the Capitol.
1. Chapter 1

**Prompt: Can you please write a one shot where The rebels lost the war (Finnick is still alive) thanks! I know it's a weird request but I was just wondering what other people would've thought happened! Can it be Finnick and Annie centric, Like what happens to them? Thanks! :)**

Finnick sat on his small, uncomfortable bed with his back against the cold, hard wall of his Capitol cell. His face was in his hands. It was nearing dawn but he hadn't slept a wink. How could he? How could he rest knowing that his beloved Annie was somewhere here in this prison, being threatened and beaten and probably worse by those monsters? That is, if they hadn't already killed her.

They had been trapped for almost a week now. The Peacekeepers separated Finnick and Annie on the night they were arrested, and they hadn't seen each other since. Finnick screamed for Annie during his waking hours, and cried for her during his few sleeping ones. But despite his desperate pleas and begging and bribing, the guards did not relent. Finnick and Annie were not to see each other – it was President Snow's orders.

Finnick jumped straight to his feet at the sound of his cell door opening. It was a guard, coming to deliver Finnick's breakfast – a bowl of lumpy porridge and a glass of water.

"Where is she?" Finnick asked immediately.

The guard sighed and placed his breakfast down on the floor.

"For the last time, you're not allowed to see her. It doesn't matter how many times you ask, nothing's going to change."

"Can you at least tell me if she's okay?!" shouted Finnick.

"I can't tell you because I don't know," said the guard. "Now, if you'll excuse me."

He slipped out of the cell and locked the door shut. Finnick ran towards it and started hammering his fist against the harsh metal.

"WHERE IS SHE?" he bellowed. "YOU LET ME OUT, AND YOU LET ME OUT NOW! I HAVE TO SEE HER! PLEASE, I NEED TO SEE HER!"

Finnick continued until the skin on both of his fists became red and cracked and he could barely talk anymore. When he heard the jingle of keys and the lock opening from the other side of the cell door, he retreated backwards, preparing himself for a fight. But it wasn't an angry guard standing in the doorway – it was President Snow, looking extremely relaxed and almost... happy.

"My dear Finnick, my guards have reported to me that you've been giving them an awful amount of trouble," he smiled in his wicked way.

Finnick panted and struggled to regain his breath.

"I want to see Annie."

There was a pause before Snow held his arm up to the dingy corridor outside.

"Then step this way."

"What?" said Finnick, his face screwing up in confusion.

Snow was letting him see Annie? He was actually going to let him talk to her after giving orders to the guards to keep them separated?

"If you want to see your precious girlfriend, follow me."

Snow wandered out of the cell and Finnick hurried to catch up with him. They walked around corners and down hallways, accompanied by two guards. Finnick knew that there was something wrong about this, something that Snow wasn't telling him. Why on earth would he let Finnick see Annie so suddenly after he'd been roaring and protesting for six whole days previously? It was definitely suspicious, but Finnick was so overcome with joy at the prospect of being reunited with Annie that it overruled any sort of doubt in his mind.

They arrived in front of a large window beside a steel door, that was blocked by thick red curtains from the inside. Snow nodded at the guards and without a word, they unlocked the door and closed it behind them again with an almighty thud. They each stood at one side of the window and began to draw the curtains back to reveal what was inside the room to Finnick.

The sight made him recoil in shock. Behind the window was a large laboratory, white and clean and sterile, full of top-of-the-range Capitol computers, bottles and jars filled with brightly coloured liquids, and all sorts of medical instruments displayed on shelves. In the middle of the room, there was a shiny metal table on wheels, and strapped to the table by several black restraints, lay an unconscious girl wearing nothing but a thin hospital gown with flawless pale skin and long, red hair.

"ANNIE!"

Finnick lunged forwards and started pounding his fist against the glass. He choked and started crying as he realised just what the Capitol had done to his one and only love.

All of her exposed skin – her face, her arms, her legs – was covered in deep bruises that ranged in colour from blue to purple to yellow. Hundreds and hundreds of little red cuts filled in the gaps between the bruises, littering everywhere from her forehead to her feet. She had a black eye, her lips were swollen, and there were dry blood stains around her nose. On the inside of her elbow were several pinprick holes that could only have been made by the needles of syringes.

Finnick could feel his legs giving way. He slumped forward and used the glass to support his shaking body. Tears clouded his vision as he struggled to find air and repeatedly cried Annie's name.

"Don't worry, she's not dead," said an emotionless President Snow. "Yet."

Finnick felt a lifetime's worth of hate and fury bubbling away inside him. He looked up at Snow with stone-cold eyes and a ruthless expression. Snow merely smirked at him.

"That's enough for today. Let's get you back to your cell."


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Here's an additional chapter of Not Dead Yet, as requested. Very sorry for the delay!**

Annie's eyes slowly opened, and for a tiny moment, she forgot where she was. But the coldness of the metal table against her back and the black restraints pinning her down soon reminded her that she was being held prisoner in the Capitol. Her body was sore due to the cruel treatment that she had been subjected to, and the bright white lights of the laboratory gave her a piercing headache.

She had no idea what time it was, or even what day it was. All she knew was that she had been strapped to this table for almost a week. Her thoughts turned to Finnick. It had been so long since she had seen him. She didn't know if he was okay, if he was still here, or if he was even still alive. She'd do anything to feel his lips press against her own. To feel warm and safe in his strong arms. To hear him say that everything was going to be alright, and they were going to get out of here really soon.

The door of the laboratory opened. Hoping it was Finnick, Annie quickly turned her head, but was both disappointed and frightened when she saw that it was in fact President Snow. Noticing that Annie was awake, President Snow smiled maliciously.

"My dear Annie," he said quietly, slamming the steel door.

The loud thud made Annie jump. Feeling her raw cuts rub against the material of the restraints stung furiously and she let out a small yelp of pain. Snow tutted and began walking towards her.

"Such a delicate little thing you are..." he purred.

He placed his hand on Annie's head and started stroking her greasy hair, but Annie jerked her head to the side in an attempt to shake him off. Snow reluctantly removed his hand.

"Where's Finnick?" Annie's shaky voice asked, avoiding eye contact with Snow.

"Why, he was here just minutes ago."

"Finnick was here?!" Annie's eyes flooded with tears.

So he _was _alive! And he had been here to see her, and she had been asleep! Annie cursed herself as a tear fell sideways down her face. Snow delicately wiped it away with his thumb.

"Yes, he was here."

"Did he say anything? Is he coming back? Please, he has to come back! I need to see him!"

"I understand, Miss Cresta, but unfortunately... your feelings are not mutual."

Annie's face screwed up in confusion.

"What?" she asked.

"Mr Odair requested to be escorted back to his cell. He said he did not wish to visit you again."

"Why?!" she whispered as fresh tears escaped from her eyes. Snow gently wiped them away as he talked.

"There, there, sweetheart... don't cry. Mr Odair expressed rather a lot of... disgust... at your current state. He didn't want to take responsibility for you. He decided it would be easier to just... let you go."

Annie shook her head.

"No. You're lying!" she cried.

Snow made shushing noises, but instead of calming down, Annie became more hysterical.

Finnick wouldn't say that. He couldn't. They loved each other! They had talked about getting married and having children and starting a family of their own... every day he told her how much he loved her, every day! They had shared so many intimate moments, so many secrets, so many stories... how on earth could he just throw that all away? Annie had lost count of the amount of times Finnick had comforted her after nightmares plagued her sleep, and vice versa. She was so accustom to wearing the silver anchor necklace that he had got her for her birthday a few years ago that she could still feel it against her skin even when she took it off to wash or swim. She knew that she could trust Finnick with anything, no matter what it was. She thought their bond was made of the strongest type of love... but she was wrong. Annie didn't want to believe Snow, but something about his hushed voice and the way he wiped her tears away made her think that perhaps he was telling the truth.

"Finnick may not love you, Miss Cresta... but I'll always adore you," Snow's voice lowered even further until it became a seedy hiss. "Would you like me to show you just how much I adore you?"

Annie's eyes widened in fear and she shook her head violently.

"No, please! I just want Finnick, please, let me see Finnick!" she sobbed.

"HE DOESN'T WANT YOU!" Snow raised his voice to a shout. "Stupid girl..." he muttered.

Annie looked up at him, trembling under her restraints, wondering what he was going to do next.

"You're mine now, Annie Cresta."


End file.
